


Catching Up

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: what was once "Not Exactly Subtle" [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, M/M, Reunions, Ten Years Later, Tumblr Prompt, background daisuga, background kagehina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Some things never change, some things do, and some things should at least consider it.[repost from 2014]





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "meeting again at a high school reunion au"

It wasn't Noya's high school reunion (that would be next year), but Sugawara had emailed him a week earlier about it to make sure he'd stop by to visit with them while he and Daichi were in town again. In his off-season from playing pro he coached summer club not too far from Karasuno so he was close enough to bike down to the country area to visit them there. They said Asahi had left early, and while that brought Noya down from his excited high a bit, he didn't let it get in the way of catching up with Sugawara and Daichi (who were still, unsurprisingly, inseparable).

They parted later at the train station so the happy couple could return home, and then he was alone and breathing in the nostalgia that he'd managed to keep at bay this whole time. He vaguely wondered what Asahi was doing or where he even went around here; there wasn't really much to do around here, and there never really had been. The lack of anything was always covered up by homework and early morning practices in the school gym, and in a way Noya missed those days more than anything.

He walks his bike back into town, turning over a lot of things in his head. Caught up in his thoughts, he almost misses dodging a man walking in the opposite direction. His elbow bumps right into him and he's startled back into alertness.

"Oh shi--sorry! I wasn't--"

"Noya?"

Noya looks up at the man--what a giant, seriously--and squints his eyes at him a moment. "Asa...hi?" he sounds out before he suddenly jumps back and points at him.

"WOAH, your hair!" Noya shouts immediately, making Asahi jump and appear fearful for his life; Noya's glad that at least some things never change. "It's...it's gone."

Asahi, mouth settled into an uncomfortable frown, runs his hand over the short strands of his crew cut. "Ah...yeah, I have to keep it short and my face shaved for the office," he explains with a sigh, but then tries to muster up a small laugh, "I barely remember what it was like to have it as long as it was!"

Noya's lips purse and quirk to the side; he's buzzing with energy having met his good friend again, but he's always put his concerns first. It may have been ten years since they last saw each other, but he could read this friendly giant like an open book. "Mm...I guess that makes sense..." he mutters. "Are you happy like that?"

He doesn't fail to catch the way Asahi's eyes flick to the ground briefly, he never has. He sighs; he knows that works for some people, people who can thrive happily on their jobs sitting at a desk and doing busy work all day, but he also can't imagine there's much stimulation for Asahi like that. He's yet to hear of a workplace that rewards with high fives and smiles coupled with starry-eyed compliments, and the permanent impression of Asahi is someone who survives best on that.

Noya is almost too busy pitying Asahi to hear what he says next. "So, ah, how are Hinata and Kageyama? I haven't been able to watch any of your games lately."

Noya smiles, he really can't help it when it comes to those two, and his chest puffs out. "Kicking ass, of course! I haven't seen them much on the circuit myself, our teams are rarely even in the same block, but man they just keep getting better and better!"

"Good! That's good," Asahi says as he's beaming and showing so much more emotion than before that Noya's heart thumps a little quicker in his chest, "I was worried they'd argue themselves apart or something...I'm glad to hear they're still playing together." Asahi sighs and a beat passes before he suddenly jumps and is stuttering over his words in a panic, "I mean--! I'm sorry you don't get to see them! Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh--"

Noya was too busy deciding how to handle the gentle drum of _doki-doki_ , like he was in an anime or something, so he abruptly interrupts Asahi, "Do you wanna go get coffee?"

Asahi stops completely, the blush from his panic gradually spreading from embarrassment. He scratches at his chin, tucks his lips in between his teeth. Noya is looking up at him, expression set in Determined Mode, until Asahi cracks a smile and drops his hands.

"Are you asking me out?" he asks, a little smoother and calmer than Noya was expecting; he had to admit he was pleased that some things did change.

Noya beams up at him and nods. "Sure am! C'mon, you can tell your co-workers the number one libero in Japan took you out! They'll totally be impressed."

Asahi chuckles. "I'm not too sure about that, but okay."

They agree over dinner, rather than just coffee, that they should have done this sooner; maybe ten years sooner.


End file.
